Goal Named Love, Curse Named Remorse
by Izzy.Amorim
Summary: After Aizen betrayal, Yoruichi tries to help Byakuya to continue living. And she does help. "Aishiterumo – he whispered lowly, feeling his cheeks hot and wet. He put his hands over it and caught a petulant tear."


_**G o a l N a m e d L o v e, C u r s e N a m e d R e m o r s e**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra would not had died!**

_

* * *

_

****

This fic takes place after Byakuya saved Rukia from Ichimaru's attack and got a really bad injury. I made it look like Unohana couldn't heal him completely, so he needed to rest a lot yet.

Byakuya was in a special room in his own mansion. Even though he was seriously injured by Ichimaru's attack, his pride – more than his strength – made him move to his house, where all the Kuchiki employees prepared a spare room to accommodate him.

The white, snug room would never let anyone wonder about the huge security around the fancy building. There were many _shinigami_ with their _zanpakutou _ready to be released and crush an intruder.

But not even a hundred _shinigami_ could keep Yoruichi Shihouin away from entering the mansion. The Goddess of Flash was not only a fast ex-_taichou_, but also a quick and smart demon cat that was able to get into wherever she wishes.

What includes, obviously, the Kuchiki's mansion.

In her cat form and with hidden _reiatsu_, she jumped from roof to roof until get to the window of the room Byakuya was resting in. She calmly sat and eyed him. His ivory face and smooth black hair, with a tress covering part of his left eye. Such cuteness wasn't usual to the great _taichou._

She jumped to the ground once a black profile in the window would easily notify people someone was "invading" the mansion.

She didn't have the time to take the first step, Byakuya uttered, in his cold, slashing usual tone:

– Yoruichi-dono, I beg you not to disturb me today.

Woah. THAT was for real. He was not in the mood to play.

But she didn't want to play either.

The black cat looked up, to the bed, and replied in her male tone:

– Don't worry, Byakuya Kuchiki-_taichou_ – she emphasized the "_taichou_" –. I don't want to disturb you. I just wanna ask something. And tell you something is worrying me.

Kuchiki opened his deep blue eyes, allowing her to continue. He didn't face her, although. He kept staring at the ceiling, turquoise orbs looking for some irregularity to entertain himself with. He knew he would need something really strong to keep his attention while the black cat took the form of a woman. A beautiful woman, with browny skin and long violet hair.

The slight smoke took place in the spacious room. By the corner of his eyes, Byakuya noticed a female shape between the shadows. The small animal became a pretty lady. No one could ever think such pitiful being could be this stunning tanned woman. Everything changes when she assumes her true form. Everything except the golden eyes. Those eyes, those oddly brilliant eyes, Byakuya could recognize even if he were in hell.

The smoke was fading, revealing her beautiful body. He didn't have to look at her to know her glare at him was her killing one. The glare he felt that was passing through him as if he were transparent.

– Byakuya – she said, in a firm voice –. Byakuya, _look at me._

– I'll be pleased to, Yoruichi-_dono_, as soon as you put on some decent clothes.

She narrowed her eyes, annoyance now written in her face.

– Alright. So, where and how can I manage to get some "decent clothes"? – She asked angrily.

– Over that chair – he pointed, sitting on the bed –. I'm afraid those are the only ones here.

She caught the black robe and asked – These are your _shinigami_ clothes, aren't they?

– Yes. They were left here when I changed clothes – and she noticed he was wearing those white robes the diseased used to wear. Then she put it on and tied the white band around her tiny waist. She looked at him afterwards and asked:

– May we talk now, for heaven's sake?

– Of course Yoruichi-_dono_. Have a seat, please – he said. Stubbornness was a mark of hers; he'd better give up from the naive idea of resting in his room after fighting Ichigo Kurosaki and defending his little sister from the traitor Ichimaru almost to the price of his own life. It would be better to face it now. Only after she got what she wanted he would get his deserved convalescence.

She sat on the chair, not looking away from him for a second.

– I heard you had gotten married. With Hisana, Rukia's elder sister. And that your whole family objected it, but you did it anyway, countering them all.

He nodded, looking at her – What's your point?

– I didn't finish. It was fifty years ago, and you were married for five years. Then she died and you were inconsolable.

He glanced at her a gaze which could mean both "You right" or "I'm freakin' kill ya". But he wanted to know what the meaning of that was. Was she jealous of him? No. This shameless cat would NEVER, not even in one more thousand years, be jealous of him, the skinny and arrogant brat, spoiled by the burden of being the head of the Kuchiki clan in the future. And, although he had changed a lot – he had stiffen muscles and grew up a lot –, he was still Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoruichi was far too beautiful to be jealous of him.

– Byakuya – she continued –, you misunderstood what Hisana really wanted.

He fusilladed her with a freezing glare. His _senpai_ or not, she'd better shut the fuck up, otherwise he would show her a quick way to seventh hell all by himself.

– She didn't want you to die with her – she added before he could kick her out of the room –. You lost your soul when she died. You forgot how to smile, you gave up from living – she kneeled over his bed, approaching him. Her gaze was abnormally serious, and the shine within her pretty eyes was stronger than ever.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here" was the first thing he wanted to yell at her. But the many decades being educated as a polite noble made him ask with only a slight anger in his voice – What do you mean? Am I supposed to simply forget everything that happened and smile?

– You dumbass – she whispered lowly –, of course not – and stopped for a moment. They looked at each other, noticing the differences acquired with the time. And Byakuya saw the huge difference in her smile. The funny tricky smirk was gone, turned into a tiny line, something she only showed when she was about to rip someone's head off.

She eyed him, and he felt as if he was being analyzed from the depths of his soul.

Suddenly, Yoruichi relieved her expression and approached him. She sat over her knees and stared at the deepest of his eyes.

– I don't mean you should forget. I never said that. We must NEVER forget anything which was important to us – and a shy smile crossed her lips –. And I can tell how Hisana-_san_ was important to you just by looking at you.

Her warm hands reached his cold callous ones. He felt a shiver from the point she touched to his toes. Yoruichi felt it as well. And both hid it.

– Never forget her. But never forget you are alive as well –she said with narrowed eyes and a sad face, and added melancholically –. Byakuya, this is _saddening_ Hisana.

It was literally a stab in his heart. Which hurt like the damn bloody hell.

He could never think that keeping himself away from living would sad her. He avoided all the uncountable pretty women who tried to approach him because he thought it would be a betrayal to Hisana. He didn't do so many things just to keep himself "loyal" to her.

But all he did was to sad the one he loved the most in his life.

It indeed made sense. And it hurt like in the moment he lost Hisana. He felt like he had killed her himself. His heart bled to the thought of that.

He didn't notice his wide eyes and opened mouth. He was just too benumbed to notice anything. He had received a punch in his soul, and he wasn't able to care for anything after that.

But the demon cat noticed. She would be able to notice the slightest change in his eyes. Just like she noticed Byakuya wasn't cold and closed because of his duties as a Kuchiki noble.

He was seriously hurt.

She could tell he lost part of himself when his beloved wife was gone. It hurt her too. From the very first moment they met after a long century. He wasn't faking soberness.

_He was dead._

As if being dead would bring him closer to Hisana…

But now he was not bearing that cold face. He was astonished and surprised. He _had_ and expression to bear.

And Yoruichi was amused with the change she caused in him. She felt her little Byakuya was back. The immature young boy. And now she knew she loved him. Not only as a friend, a kind of funny angry toy, but as a lover.

She wouldn't miss this for the world.

Yoruichi replaced her hand over his cheek. He trembled and stared at her.

The funny smirk was back. The light in her eyes was different from any other he'd ever seen. And the warmth of her hand was something he never noticed, even though they had fought uncountable times some decades ago.

She got closer and touched his lips with hers. Byakuya couldn't believe it at all. Even more than the fact she was kissing him so lovely, the urge he had to hold her tight and deep this kiss stoned him.

That was when he found out he liked that a lot.

And that he didn't give a damn about it.

He embraced her and deepened his tongue into her mouth, returning the kiss passionately. She got closer and scratched his nape slightly with her nails, and a hot shiver rolled over his body.

She lay over him, taking his white robe off and touching his whole chest. Byakuya loosen the white band in her waist.

He took the black _shihakusho_ off of her and admired her beautiful body for a second, before placing his mouth over her collarbone. She moaned and took off his pants, wrapping her legs around his hips.

They kissed again and Byakuya moaned when he found himself inside of her.

She kissed his neck, smelling his scent, while he embraced her tighter by the waist.

It came for them together and they sealed their lips together to shut the moans, which were getting louder. Yoruichi felt him melting inside of her and closed her eyes.

He lay over her, holding her sweetly. Their bodies remained together, the beat of their hearts as only one. She still had her legs around him; in an embrace that united them in one body.

But they knew they couldn't be together for very long. Someone could come and find them.

And Byakuya was still hurt. Secretly, Yoruichi was afraid for him and the bloody hole in his chest.

But the worst hole, the invisible to the eyes of everyone except Yoruichi's, was now healed. Byakuya wouldn't need to be sad by his own will.

But neither would he have to forget Hisana, even because she was still alive in his heart. She would have a special place in his heart after ever. She didn't have to occupy the whole heart although. Once healed, it had plenty of room.

Yoruichi was tasting this huge change. The love within his arms, while getting her close to him, could tell it better than a thousand words.

They looked at each other. Yoruichi gave her usual smile. Byakuya also smiled, but by his way. With his eyes, that now had a brand new shine.

Even brighter than fifty years ago. Because he had reborn just now.

Yoruichi kissed his lips once more. A kiss full of passion and desire. Then she sat up and said in a soft tone:

– You know, now it reminded me of a word in Portuguese.

She looked at him and whispered:

– "Saudade". When you miss someone and fell hollow because of it.

She placed the last kiss over his lips, which he corresponded passionately. Then she arose and walked toward the window.

– _Aishiteru_ – and turned into a cat, disappearing afterwards.

– _Aishiterumo_ – he whispered lowly. He felt his cheeks hot and wet. He put his hands over it and caught a petulant tear.

OoO

In the following day, he was sitting in front of Hisana's portrait. He had no regret.

"I love you. And I won't stop loving you as long as I breathe. But now I see I can love again. And not only you. It's not to decrease anything; I'm increasing it. I love you, and I love her as well".

He arose and took a last sight at the photograph and blinked a few times when he saw a hair tie and a piece of paper.

Byakuya got the little letter and opened it.

"_I used to keep this as a little memory of you. I wore that so I could always remember you. Now I have a better part of you and decided to return it._

_Hope it give you part of yourself back._

_Love,+_

_The Demon cat"._

– First: you actually stole it. Second: you stole this new souvenir from me as well. Not as I disliked it, but you did. And third…

He reread the letter.

– It's "_my_" Demon cat… you got it, Yoruichi?

And then he heard her voice from the shadow:

– Of course… My dear Bya-_bo…_

– Good to know. Now…

He didn't have the time to finish before she held him and they fell on the floor.

– Demon cat…

– Shut up.

– I love you.

She smirked – I know. I love you too. But what exactly do you mean with "you stole this new souvenir from me as well"?

– You stole my heart. And I don't want it back – and he smiled.

**  
O w a r i**

* * *

**Hi Minna-chan! First of all, I'd like to thank my beta readers, Carol Vaz and Dayane Manfrere. You helped me A LOT guys, really. And to some friends, who listened to me reading it and blushing (yeees, I did ¬¬').**

**And REVIEWS! It was not easy to me to write it, and I really want to know your opinion about this fic. I really want to know your opinion *.***

**Kisu, Minna**

**Iza =D**


End file.
